


birds of a feather

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Crows Zero (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Drama, Coming of Age, Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Tooru has 3 dads, Touch-Starved, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, genji/tamao/tokio are basically married, me looking at these ship tags: thomas has never seen such a mess, mighty warriors is already together explode ot5 will develop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: ryu only wants the best for their little brother and so sweeps him away from the loveless home that almost crushed both of their spirits before they had a chance to fly. ryohei loves his new home even if the mighty warriors are into more danger than he could have ever imagined. but mighty warriors finds themselves contending with a new yakuza family.





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreeShavocadoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/gifts).



A yakuza household is no place for a child to grow up.

The tense atmosphere and the lack of attention from parents busy with an illicit lifestyle breeds a loneliness Ryu understands all too well, having suffered such a fate in their early life before they walked out of the house to make a life for themself. Their ties to Kuryu Group will never truly fade and they know that their father’s death or retirement will usher in an era where Ryu is forced to take control, but Ryu is content with their life as it is. It might not be much, but waking up between Ice and Sarah each morning is something to treasure, to them.

When Ryohei’s mother calls them to tell them what happened— Ryohei stumbling into the house, his face bruised and bloodied— Ryu is incensed enough to make the drive. They have no desire to visit their childhood home, not now, not when official matters have left them well enough alone for the last few years. Enough is enough, though; Ryohei deserves a better upbringing, a better home to return to than something so cold and hostile and empty.

There is no one there when Ryu uses their key to step through the front door, eyes sweeping over the entranceway before they walk through the familiar house. Very little has changed except for some of the decor, but they spare none of it so much as a glance before they find their way to the bedroom that once belonged to them. Ryohei, discerning as ever, switched rooms the moment he found out Ryu would not be returning home.

Of course, the door is shut. Ryu raps their knuckles lightly on the worn wood and waits, shoulder braced against the frame, unsure of what welcome they will receive here.

“Who’s there?” Ryohei calls, voice muffled through the wood.

“It’s Ryu.” The found of footsteps on the other side of the door is sudden. “Ryohei, I wanted to talk to you about some—”

Before they can finish their sentence, the door swings inward and they find themself tackled to the floor a moment later, arms limp by their sides, content to take whatever punch is thrown their way. They misunderstand, of course; Ryohei grew up largely without Ryu around in his most formative years, so the arms tight around their neck is a surprise. Ryohei presses his face into their shoulder and clings to them with all of his limbs.

The two of them were never close growing up, their age difference enough to make it awkward to be as close as most sibling pairs tended to be. Ryu was confused before they left this household, struggling to figure out who they were, and they could have been a better sibling; that being said, they still wrap their arms around Ryohei in return, running their hands up and down his back soothingly. They  _ missed _ him, after all.

“You said you weren’t coming back,” Ryohei says, and though the words are muffled, Ryu can understand him just fine. “I thought I was never going to see you again.”

“You don’t hate me?” Ryu asks, surprised.

Ryohei punches them on the shoulder—  _ hard _ — but then curls around them even tighter. “Idiot, how could I ever hate you? I knew you’d come back for me someday.”

That much is true; Ryu made that promise on their way out the door with only what they could fit into a single suitcase and a worn backpack, curling an arm around Ryohei’s shoulders when he clung to their coat and begged them not to leave. But there was no staying in a household like this; Ryu needed to be free, needed to express themself somewhere safe and sound without the threat of someone turning them out against their will. Ryohei’s mother had never been overly fond of them, and Ryu can say the feeling is very mutual.

But she gave them their beloved younger brother, so how could they possibly complain?

“That I did,” Ryu says softly, combing their fingers through Ryohei’s hair.  _ Blond, _ a symbol of his own rebellion, perhaps, because Ryohei naturally has the same black hair Ryu has. “And I’ve come to make good on that promise. Let me look at your face.”

Ryohei shuffles off of them and Ryu sits up, gripping him by the chin, tilting his face up so they can look at him properly. There are bruises, though it appears most of the blood has been wiped away; the sight still makes their stomach curl tight and sour. When they had learned Ryohei would be attending Suzuran, their discontent rang through the Funk Jungle for weeks after. The high school itself breeds only top fighters and while Ryu is certainly a hypocrite for not wanting Ryohei to fight at the same time they lead this lifestyle, there is a difference.

Ryu is an adult. Ryohei is still a child.

“You were in a fight,” Ryu murmurs, trying to carefully disguise his displeasure.

Ryohei twists his head away, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. “I started the fight, and I lost. My fault, not anyone else’s. Is that what you’re here about?”

“You’re here alone again, I see.” Ryu runs their fingers through Ryohei’s hair gently before pulling him into the circle of their arms, resting their chin on the top of his head. “I don’t like that. You shouldn’t be alone all the time. You wouldn’t be alone if you lived with me.”

“I know that.” Ryohei’s hands fist in the material of Ryu’s shirt, pulling it taut across their back. “I get to leave with you, right? You really mean it? No joking?”

“No joking. I’ve already discussed it with my housemates, and they agreed that fostering a teenager is something they can get behind. You’re  _ my _ family, after all.” Ryu kisses the top of Ryohei’s head. “So we should be together. Gather your things. I want to leave now.”

Together, they scour Ryohei’s room for what he needs to take with him, shoving clothes into bags as quickly as they can. They probably have unlimited time at their disposal, as Ryu’s parents were never home and they doubt Ryohei’s mother is a homebody. Ryu’s father would never marry her if she was. Within twenty minutes, the room has been suitably cleaned out of anything important. Ryu scans it once more to make sure nothing will be left behind.

It frightens them deep in their heart how few signs of friendship there are around the room, no photographs to commemorate times shared with other people. Even when Mighty Warriors had nothing, they had each other, and Pearl took obnoxious amounts of photographs of them. Ice has several tucked into the edges of the mirror atop the dresser in the bedroom they all share, crammed into the edges of the bathroom mirror as well. There are framed photographs as well.

In Ryohei’s room, there is nothing. Ryu frowns, shaking their head. They can change that.

“Are you ready to go?” they ask, watching Ryohei shrug on his backpack.

“I don’t want to stay here anymore, so yeah.” Ryohei links their arms together and Ryu wonders distantly when the last time was that his brother was shown even a scrap of common human affection. He isn’t naturally so touchy. “Let’s get out of here.”

The car in the driveway belongs to Ice, not to Ryu; bringing a Kuryu car to this house to pick up their little brother seemed like a bad idea. The sleek black sports car is one of Ice’s favorites; Ryu had been there when he first brought it home to show it off, his hands running reverently over the smooth black paint job while he sought Ryu’s approval. They’d fucked on the hood of the car to christen it, Ryu caught between cold metal and warm skin.

Ryohei eyes the black car in the driveway uncertainly but Ryu presses a hand into the small of his back, coaxing him toward it. “This is Ice’s car. It’s not one of Kuryu’s.”

“Ice,” Ryohei says slowly. “Who is that supposed to be?”

Ryu smiles thinly at the question. “My heart and soul. He owns the establishment I’ve been living at, but we built it together. Do you still remember what I told you all those years ago when I left? Anyone can illuminate the darkness if they try. We’re doing that now. Ice is our leader.”

“You’re still on that poetic crap. Well, I guess I’ll see for myself.” Ryohei pauses at the door just the same. “And they’re really fine with me coming to live with all of you?”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Ryu asks him.

“You’re all around your age, right? You’re all adults. You probably don’t want a kid around to make things weird.” Ryohei shrugs, fiddles with the strap of their bag. “Just seems like—”

Ryu places both hands on his shoulders and spins him toward them, brushing his hair back out of his dark eyes. Eyes like Ryu’s own. “You are my little brother, and you are so precious to me. I made a mistake leaving you here, but the life I led before now was not suitable for a child as young as you were. But things are different, and I can suitably care for you now. I want to. Ice understands well just how much you mean to me.”

“Ice sounds like a decent guy,” Ryohei says slowly, carefully.

“He’s wonderful. He’s… A unique individual whose optimism and determination led us all to where we are today.” Ryu knows their voice must sound overly fond, almost dripping with affection. It must be disgusting to a teenager. “And he wants me to bring you home.”

Ryu opens the passenger door for Ryohei, loading his bags into the trunk of the car before taking the driver’s seat. Thankfully, the Funk Jungle is a long drive away from this house, a reassurance there will be no accidental run-ins, and if their parents care that Ryohei is missing, they have Ryu’s number. They know who to call.

There is no missing the way Ryohei slumps back in the seat of the car, obviously relaxed as soon as the house is behind them. Ryu breathes a sigh of relief as well, never one fond of having to return to their childhood home with its strict regulations and lack of regular affection. Regularly spending their time with people who love them so much has ruined every other kind of life for them, which they are grateful for. They might not have known they could have such love in their life had they not been forcibly shown.

At this hour of the day, the Funk Jungle is closed, so Ryu parks behind the building in the parking lot only open to members of the Mighty Warriors. Every car and motorcycle is in place, everyone wanting to be here to welcome Ryohei to his new home. The sight makes Ryu emotional; everyone here already wants the best for their brother. Of that, they are sure.

“Nice cars,” Ryohei says when he steps out of the car, jumping when the back door bangs open, Pearl and Bernie spilling from the entranceway in one fell swoop. “Who are—”

“Ryu-san!” Bernie bounces across the parking lot to throw his arms around Ryu, pressing a sloppy wet kiss to their cheek. “Ice said to come out and help with the bags.”

Ryu resists the urge to wipe the wetness on their face away, a small smile curving the corners of their lips. Of course; it’s Bernie. “The bags are in the trunk. Is the bedroom ready?”

“Paint’s dry, it’s all aired out, furniture’s in place. It’s all good.” Pearl gives a double thumbs up and smiles crookedly; Ryu’s heart beats a little faster, overly fond. “Is this him, then, your little brother? Holy shit, Ryu, he looks almost exactly like you do. Sure you aren’t twins?”

Ryohei frowns, edging a little closer to Ryu. “We’re not twins. We just look like our dad.”

“Correct. Pearl, Bernie, this is my little brother, Ryohei. Visibly, this was probably very apparent.” Ryu wraps their arm tight around Ryohei’s shoulders, rubbing his arm soothingly. “Ryohei, this is Pearl, and this is Bernie. Two members of the Mighty Warriors. I promise they’re harmless.”

“To you,” Bernie says, bowing his head. “We can be pretty nasty when we have to be.”

Pearl grins, showing all bright white teeth. “It’s what we get paid to do, after all.”

Ryu sends them to get the bags while they usher Ryohei into the back door, the normally dark hall brightly lit, every light turned on. One pathway leads to a door that leads into the club; the other leads upstairs to where the bedrooms reside, as well as the living room and kitchen and various other facilities that only the Mighty Warriors who live here are privy to. Ryu can hear chatter before they ever reach the top, their heart beating in their ears. There is no reason, at all, to be nervous about Ice meeting Ryohei, and yet just the same…

The others are gathered in the living room and Ryu leads Ryohei through the doorway, doing their best to keep their usual composure. “We’re home.”

Ice, seated on the couch tucked up beneath Sarah’s arm, stands instantly and smiles so bright that Ryu is almost blinded by the sight. “Ryu, you’re back!” He rounds the couch and takes Ryu’s face in both hands, fingers so warm on Ryu’s skin. “Missed you.”

“How long were you gone?” Ryohei asks, eyebrows raised.

“Ice is just like this.” Sarah stands and walks around the couch as well, looking Ryohei up and down before her eyes focus on his face. “Cute kid. You look just like Ryu. Welcome to our home, and, well, your new home as well.”

Before Ryu can get a word out, Ice leans in for a kiss, their lips meeting softly, a familiar brush that has Ryu’s eyes fluttering shut at an instant. Ice’s kisses are breath-stealing, skilled and careful and measured, always leaving Ryu’s knees weak and their resolve in a puddle on the floor. It’s almost too easy to imagine the two of them are the only ones in the room with the careful attention Ice pays them.

“Gross,” Ryohei says, suitably ruining the moment.

“Smart kid,” Diddy pipes up and Ice turns around to flip him off without hesitation. “Hey man, no offense, but if we didn’t tell you to stop, you’d both asphyxiate to death.”

Ice rolls his eyes and then slings his arm around Ryu’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to their cheek. “Good to have you and the kid home, Ryu. I was excited to meet your little bro.”

Ryu shakes their head, trying to ignore the heat gathering in their face before they bring Ryohei around to stand him in front of Ice properly. “This is Ryohei, my baby brother. He’ll be staying with us from now on. I assume our parents will leave things be.”

“Best because I ain’t letting them up in the club.” Ice offers his fist and Ryohei stares at it for a good few seconds before he slowly bumps his own fist against it. “Good kid! You look like Ryu in the face a bit. You wanna see your new room? Figured we’d set one up for you.”

“My own room?” Ryohei asks, looking up at Ryu.

“You’re a teenager. Not letting you have a room to yourself would have been a foolish mistake. Besides, if you wanted to bring friends over and have privacy, you’d need the room.” Ryu waves for Ryohei to follow them, sighing in relief when he just does without argument.

The room is painted in dark blues and grays, a large bed set against the far wall, dresser and wardrobe in place along with a large desk and a new computer. Ryu figured it would be a smart investment given Ryohei is in high school— Suzuran notwithstanding— and otherwise, they wanted their brother to be as comfortable as possible. No one in the Mighty Warriors spares an expense for anything, so why would they do that for Ryohei?

“Holy shit,” Ryohei says, and Ryu snorts, shaking their head. “This is really my room?”

“It’s all yours, yes. Enjoy.” Ryu kisses the top of Ryohei’s head, noise from the doorway letting them know Pearl and Bernie have arrived with all of Ryohei’s bags.

Ice joins them in the room, the five of them getting all of Ryohei’s things put away in record time, listening to his careful instruction as to where everything should go. The empty bags are stored at the top of the wardrobe, out of the way. Ryu slips an arm around his shoulders when they see how overwhelmed he looks by all of this, their head quickly snapping to the side when the familiar whir of Pearl’s Polaroid camera catches their attention.

“Sorry, Ryu, but the kid ain’t got no pictures.” Pearl passes Ryohei the small picture once it’s developed. “Gotta start decorating, kid. We don’t do minimalism here.”

Ryohei stares down at the picture for a moment, Ryu on the edge of telling him not to worry about it when he quickly raises his head and nods. “Got it. Thanks for this.”

“No problem. You’re one of us, now, right?” Pearl gives Ryohei’s hair a playful ruffle then sidles up to Ryu, his breath warm against the side of their neck. “Family’s family. Ryu, you gonna hang out with us tonight? Ice is gonna throw your little brother a party when the club opens up.”

“A party,” Ryu says carefully.

“No drinking,” Bernie tells Ryohei before throwing an arm around his shoulders, pulling him away from Ryu’s side. “But we’re going to have cake for you. A big celebration, music and lights and everything. Anyone you want to put on the guest list? Maybe from your school?”

Ryohei looks small and hesitant and Ryu bites down on their tongue, relieved when Ryohei finally nods once. “Just a few people. Just some friends from school. That’s okay?”

“You can invite whoever you want, man. I ain’t gonna limit it.” Ice slaps a hand down on Ryohei’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “It’s your party. We just want you to feel at home.”

Ryu breathes a sigh of relief, letting themself lean into Pearl’s arms. Ryohei  _ is _ home. Everything is going to be okay now.


End file.
